Conflicted
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Set during 'Sucker Punch', Fiona's confusion and Eddie's anger over their kiss, leads to an argument and Fiona finally admitting what she wants. My previous story is heavily referenced so you might need to read that first.


"I hate you!"

He can't resist the cocky smirk that pulls at his lips, threatening to break free from the confines of the stone-faced expression he's schooled his features into as if to pretend that he didn't care. He knows that she does hate him but he also knows that there's a reason she wouldn't leave with Nigel. There had to be. She had passed up the opportunity of a lifetime to stay with him- the flatmate she claimed she hated. The American police officer that pushed and shoved her until she was murderous.

"I hate you too!" He forces himself to shout back at her despite the fact that he's overjoyed she didn't leave.

Roger was great but he had to much in common with his former roommate-to-be. They liked to many of the same things and when they did finally clash over something it would have been nasty. At least with him and Fiona, they constantly hated each other so there wasn't much of a relationship to repair when they got too nasty or hateful with each other.

"Just the two of us..." Eddie sings to himself as he heads into the kitchen to make them some dinner.

He starts her vegetarian dinner first so that it'll be ready by the time she gets through in her bedroom. Even he had to admit it smelled pretty good to be mostly vegetables. He flips his chicken that's sizzling in the pan with noodles and a teriyaki sauce.

"Hi," A small voice greets from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh," He looks up from his chicken-noodle teriyaki and smiles at her briefly. "Hey."

He's not avoiding her per say, he's just not good with words. Or any kind of communication really. It didn't help that the situation was a little bit awkward. He plates her dinner for her, pours her a glass of wine and holds both of them out to her.

"Dinner?" Eddie asks softly, nodding toward her chair at the table in a silent invitation.

She reluctantly nods and moves to take the plate and glass of wine from him. As she takes the wine glass from his hand, their fingers brush slightly. The buzz of electricity that shoots down her spine makes her jump slightly in shock and sends the flute plummeting to it's untimely demise on the hard tile of her kitchen floor. The burgandy liquid splashes, leaving drops of rich red wine on her legs. She looks up at Eddie, unsure of what to do.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll handle this." He tells her, easing the plate from her hands and setting it on the table.

He watches as she dashes up the stairs to clean up her legs. He knew things were awkward, they had been that way since he had dropped the cap of his pen between her shapely rear and the back of the couch and sometimes even before then but what he had just witnessed wasn't awkward, it almost seemed as if she was hurt. The kiss that had happened a week ago, that she had yet to tell Nigel about, certainly hadn't helped matters much. He sops up the burgundy liquid with a wad of paper towels and sweeps up the glass before she gets back downstairs and has a fresh glass waiting for her by the time she finally comes back.

"Fiona," Eddie drawls as she pads back into the kitchen, shoulders drawn in, hazel eyes focused on the floor. "Fiona, what's going on? You've been acting weird since you got back."

"Why couldn't I leave London?" Fiona's question surprises and leaves him stumbling for an answer before she finally stops him and rambles on, "You want to know why? Because of you. I couldn't leave you."

"I thought you hated me?" Eddie questions in confusion, staring down at her with those clear blue eyes that she swears will be the death of her one day.

"That stupid kiss!" Fiona finally explodes, turning a rather endearing shade of red at the mere mention of the kiss that had flipped things upside down for them. "It confused me."

"Confused you? How in the hell could one kiss confuse you?" Eddie asked her, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Because, before that kiss, I would have went anywhere and done anything with Nigel! Before that kiss, New York would have sounded like heaven on earth, but that stupid kiss!" Fiona tilts her head back and jams her fingers through her blonde locks, holding her head at her temples in frustration. "Today though, I dreaded getting on that plane because New York sounded like hell!"

"Fiona," He starts, moving closer to her, standing dangerously close, so close she can feel his hot breath brushing her ear as he spoke. "Are you mad because you couldn't leave with Nigel or are you mad because I'm the reason you couldn't leave?"

"I'm mad because of both!" Fiona stomps her foot like an angry teenager as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm mad because I couldn't leave you! I try to hate you, Eddie, but the more I try, the less I succeed and I can't stand it!"

"Why?"

"Because Nigel is the one I'm supposed to be with," Fiona finally looks at him and for the first time he can see the conflict flickering in her hazel eyes. "Not my flat-mate, not the person I share my house with. Not the person I spend most of my time with besides Nigel! I'm supposed to be with Nigel."

"Fiona," Eddie whispers, his cocky smirk returning in all of it's maniacal glory. "You can't help what you feel!"

"But that's the thing, I don't want to feel anything, Eddie!" She grinds out through clenched teeth as she moves away from him and leans against the counter near the sink. It only takes a second for it to dawn on both of them that the spot she's standing in, is the same exact spot that's caused so many problems for them.

"Well," He spits out coldly, his blue eyes hard and icy as he stares her down angrily. "When you finally decide what you do want, let me know, until then forget about that kiss!"

He starts up the stairs, ignoring his dinner which is burning on the stove. She turns the stove off and glances at the stairs he had just ascended, debating whether or not to chase after him. After a moment of simply staring, she races after him, determined not to ruin what she hopes is a good thing. She pounds on his door with a determination that not even his egotistical butt, well shaped though it may be, could match. He pulls the door open angrily and stares down at her, hatred and anger flickering in his eyes like a dark, intense flame. She looks down at his bare abdomen, following his defined abs down to the waistband of his jeans.

"What do you want?" He spits out the words as if they're poison to him as he focuses his dark, intense gaze on her.

"I feel something for you," She tells him softly, crossing her arms over her chest defensively as if to protect herself from the angry, harsh stare he's giving her. "But I'm not sure what this feeling is, much less if I want to feel it."

"What are you trying to say, Bickerton?" He asks warily, tired and run-down from the conversation.

"I want to feel something for you but I don't want to let Nigel go." Fiona admits in a small voice, similar to that of a child. She's fragile and vulnerable around him, afraid that at any moment he'll get angry and blow up at her, hurt her feelings.

He stares down at the woman, with her arms wrapped around herself protectively, eyes refusing to meet his and the small voice such as that of a child, and wonders how in the world he's managed to screw things up between them so badly.

"What do you want, Fiona? Forget about Nigel, forget about the world. Forget about tomorrow. Forget about everything." He softens his voice to a low, timbre as he leans against the door-frame, still watching her. "Think about right now, what do you want?"

She looks up at him, finally meeting his eyes and for the first time in what seems like forever, she finally knows what she wants. It may not be the best for her relationship with Nigel and her relationship with Eddie may end up tipping more towards the screwed up end of the spectrum but she knows what she wants and what she wants is him.

"You," She whispers almost breathlessly, "I want you to kiss me again."

He reaches for her wrist, wrapping his long fingers around it and tugs her into his room, kicking the door closed behind her. He pins her to the door, hands skimming over her body before finally settling on her hips. His lips linger mere centimeters away from hers, still uncertain as to whether or not she really wants this but when she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him slightly, he knows for sure that this is what she wants. The lingering doubts and hesitation are erased by a single touch and before he has time to really consider what he's doing, he's kissing her. It's hard, rough and she'll have to explain the bruises that she'll sport on her mouth for a couple of days afterward.

It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. For the time it takes them to deprive each other of all oxygen in their lungs, the world stops spinning. Nigel doesn't exist. Their age difference doesn't matter and what she wants and what she has don't really differ from each other.

For tonight, if only for a few seconds or until they're out of oxygen, she has what she really wants.

That's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured that during 'Sucker Punch', Fiona not being able to leave with Nigel probably had something to do with Eddie and that would have really ticked her off! If she couldn't leave because of Eddie, things probably would have gotten a little awkward between them thus leading to this. Also, I don't condone cheating but Fiona's confused. She can't let go of Nigel or Eddie because she loves them both and either way, one of 'em is bound to end up hurt. Eddie doesn't really scream 'stable' to me, especially when it comes to relationships! Anywho, leave me some love Dolls :) <strong>

**Ciao, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
